Miércoles por la tarde
by J00ls
Summary: Hay personas que entre semana van a actividades extraescolares: academia, entrenamiento , clases de pintura... Otras no hacen nada en absoluto, porque realmente da igual. La cosa está en relajarse, ¿no? Eso era lo que hacían.


_**Hacía años que le daba vueltas a esta historia: sin OC's, sólo un AU donde la mitad de personajes fuman tabaco y Castiel no lleva dilatas ni se pinta las uñas de negro.**_

 _ **No estoy muy metida en el fandom pero estoy segura que al no emparejar a Castiel con Sucrette ya me he salido de los gustos de un gran puñado de jugadoras. Es broma.**_

 _ **No sé, a ver que tal.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1. El Boxeador

(Primera parte)

Miércoles. Penúltima hora. Educación Física. La clase había acabado y los alumnos se dirigían rápidamente a los vestuarios del gimnasio. En invierno, la puerta y las ventanas se cerraban hasta que sonaba la campana y, mientras llovía fuera, dentro se condensaba un olor a calcetín sudado. Boris, profesor y antiguo culturista, había intentado varias veces poner remedio a este fenómeno fétido invernal, pero no había manera. Por eso rogaba al Club de Jardinería que cultivara rosas, y así disponer de algún ramillete que le aliviara de los desagradables tufos que desprendían sus aún más desagradables alumnos.

El circuito de obstáculos había dejado a todos los alumnos reventados. Y, aunque la hora de geografía era perfecta para echarse una siesta, Castiel y Lisandro tenían otros planes. Se dirigían hacía el vestuario cuando Boris llamó al primero de estos.

-Ve yendo tú, luego nos encontramos.-dijo Castiel claramente mosqueado.

Se acercó a paso rápido hasta un cuarto pequeño donde el profesor había instalado su despacho. Este le esperaba sentado tras la mesa, revisando la lista de su curso a través de unas gafas azules que mantenía a un palmo de sus ojos.

-Sólo será un momento.-sonrió.

Castiel estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos del chandal y la mirada perdida en algún rincón del falso techo de escayola. No había suspendido ningún examen en lo que llevaban de curso, ignoraba el motivo por el que el profesor le tenía allí retenido.

-Sé que estarás pensando que como no has suspendido nada no te puedo llamar la atención, pero tienes 9 faltas sin justificar en lo que llevamos de trimestre. Ya sé que tus padres trabajan lejos y no te las pueden firmar, pero fáltame 10 y tendrás que hacerme un trabajo escrito por cada ausencia. - dijo mirándole por encima de la montura.-¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí. -respondió secamente.

-Muy bien, eso era todo. - bajó la vista hacia el ordenador que había entre los papeles.

Castiel salió de allí y entró a los vestuarios en busca de su mochila, la había dejado en uno de los bancos del fondo. A primera vista el lugar se encontraba vacío pero mientras avanzaba hacia el interior se hacía más audible una quejido que ahogaban las paredes de plástico de un cubículo. Dudó por un momento si quería mirar qué era aquello que emitía tal sonido. No es que estuviera asustado, ni mucho menos, pero tenía prisa y sinceramente, se la pelaba.

Pasó de largo y fue a coger su mochila. Justamente cuando iba a agarrarla oyó un sollozo seguido de un golpe, ambos provenientes del mismo cubículo.

''¿Qué mierda?'' pensó.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se asomó por encima de la puerta.

-¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?- dijo al ver a Nathaniel dentro.

Castiel se imaginó en un segundo la clase de cosas que podría haber estado haciendo hasta que vió que tenía la espalda llena de cardenales. Nathaniel se estaba poniendo una crema pero le dolía flexionar los brazos y no conseguía nada excepto hacerse más daño.

-Joder.-farfulló al ver a Castiel, y al darse la vuelta se dió con la pierna en el retrete.-Mierda.

Castiel se bajó de la puerta, estaba confundido. Se giró y se volvió hacia donde estaba él. La situación se había tornado completamente incómoda. Debería haberse largado. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Castiel interrumpió:

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?-preguntó en voz baja.

Nathaniel se mantuvo callado unos segundos mientras se maldecía mentalmente por no haberse asegurado de estar solo.

-Por favor, déjame en paz.- dijo él, su voz sonaba completamente cansada.

-¿Prefieres que llame a tu hermana?-dijo desafiante.-Ella podría ayudarte con eso.

-Déjame.- intentó sonar amenazante, pero tenía la voz quebrada.

Castiel no sabía porqué había soltado lo de Ámber. Pasaba de acercarse a esa niñata pija. Recordó que Lisandro le esperaba en el parque.

Intentó adivinar qué podía haberle sucedido. Nathaniel era un niño modélico, sacaba dieces y no se metía en problemas. También era cierto que aunque todos le apreciaban, pasaba mucho tiempo solo.

Se acercó al cubículo.

-Si me abres la puerta no se lo diré a nadie.

Nathaniel no entendía la insistencia del otro, le extrañaba que no se hubiera reído de él nada más verle. Aunque en realidad le convenía el trato, cada vez que surgía un rumor todo el mundo se enteraba y era tema de conversación durante semanas. En cambio, a Castiel esas cosas le daban igual, y su único amigo era extremadamente reservado. No podía permitir que aquello se convirtiera en un cotilleo así que suspiró y lentamente quitó el pestillo. Castiel entró sin mirarle.

-Date la vuelta.

Nathaniel se giró lentamente. La luz blanquecina del vestuario resaltaba los tonos amarillentos y morados de los golpes en su piel.

-¿Eso que tienes ahí es para esto?-dijo refiriéndose al bote de color verde que apretaba entre las manos.

-...sí.

-Dámelo.

Nathaniel se lo entregó y el otro lo examinó durante un segundo. Oyó como lo destapaba y metía los dedos en la crema. ¿Iba en serio? Supo la respuesta al sentir el tacto frío de su mano en su omóplato derecho. Emitió un quejido audible cuando notó cierta presión justo encima del hueso.

-La que yo compraba era más líquida, claro que era barata y mala. No llegué a gastarla, dejé de ir a ciertos bares y ya está... - hizo una pausa para observar a Nathaniel.-¿Es así como te lo has hecho?

-...sí.-musitó.

-Mentira, en una pelea de bar no te pegan en la espalda. -dijo.- Y un chico bueno como tú no va esos sitios. También puedes ahorrarte la historia de las escaleras.

Era extraño que le preguntaran por sus problemas en un tono tan frío y cortante. Pensó que podía volver a mentir, o podía decir la verdad. Después de todo él había dicho que guardaría el secreto. Pero las palabras no le salían, se quedaba sin habla cada vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Su mano fría se paró en la última costilla derecha. Castiel pensó que tenía la piel muy suave.

-Eh, di algo, macho.

Nathaniel se encogió de hombros y, levantando la mirada del suelo, susurró:

-Mi padre.

La mano de Castiel vaciló un segundo, pero al momento continuó como si nada.

-Tu padre debe ser subnormal.-dijo.

Nathaniel emitió una risa cansada y casi inaudible. Lo decía el único chico del instituto que le había metido un puñetazo. Veía tan lejano lo de Debrah ahora.

-Ya está.- anunció Castiel intentando parecer despreocupado.

Nathaniel se giró, ambos quedaron cara a cara. Castiel vió que más abajo del esternón tenía otro morado. Acercó la mano e hizo lo mismo que había hecho antes en la espalda.

Cuando acabó se quedó mirando la mancha morada hasta que se dió cuenta de que Nathaniel también le observaba. Castiel no se sentía capaz de mirarle directamente. Nunca se habían llevado bien y haberse mostrado tan amable le llenaba de incomodidad. Subió la vista hasta que se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Siempre había pensado que Nathaniel se creía superior a él, pero en ese momento su mirada no era altiva, en realidad estaba abatido. Castiel se fijó en sus ojos, las pupilas se le dilataban, las pestañas se mantenían estáticas. Entonces notó una mano que se agarraba a su sudadera y vió como los ojos se acercaban y las pestañas se entrecerraban lentamente. El tacto templado los labios de Nathaniel encima de los suyos apenas duró unos segundos.

Sin apartarse de él, dirigió la mirada al suelo, su mano todavía agarraba la ropa de Castiel. Él permaneció inmóvil un momento. El otro soltó su camiseta y fue a coger la suya. Pero Castiel le agarró del brazo y se inclinó sobre él, si llegar a tocarse. Nathaniel no despegaba la mirada de sus pies. Estaban tan cerca que la tela de sus pantalones se rozaba a la altura de las rodillas.

-Mi casa, a las siete.-susurró.

Nathaniel asintió de manera casi imperceptible. Castiel le soltó y salió del cubículo. Cogió su mochila y se marchó del gimnasio a paso ligero. Lisandro le estaría esperando en el parque.

Dentro de los vestuarios, Nathaniel se vestía para ir a geografía.

(Segunda parte)

El parque entre semana antes de la hora de comer estaba desértico, eso le gustaba a Lisandro, y le gustaba más todavía que llevara varias semanas lloviendo, porque estaba completamente cubierto de verde brillante. La madera de los columpios estaba hinchada por el agua y se había tornado casi negra.

Decidió esperar a Castiel en la parte más alta de la zona de juegos, la caseta del tobogán tenía un pequeño techo y estaba seco para sentarse. Viendo el poco viento que hacía, abrió la mochila y sacó un estuche de color violeta. Se lió un porro para matar el aburrimiento. También sacó la libreta, la tranquilidad del parque le inspiraba.

Un porro más tarde apareció Castiel.

-Hey.-dijo al verle.

-Hey.-respondió el otro.-¿Qué haces aquí escondido?

-El banco está mojado.-respondió señalando con el bolígrafo la zona de picnic.

-Entonces hazme hueco.

Estuvieron un rato fumando y hablando. Cuando se hicieron las 3 se dirigieron a un Burguer King. Estaba bastante lejos pero el paseo era agradable. Pararon para entrar a un estanco y al salir llovía suavemente, lo que hizo que las calles se quedaran vacías.

Al llegar se sentaron dentro, en una de esas mesas que no tiene sillas al lado sino bancos forrados. La pared de cristal grueso estaba levemente empañada, aún así la playa se intuía detrás de los coches de la autovía.

Siempre hacían lo mismo, pedían un menú y Castiel se comía la hamburguesa y Lisandro las patatas. Pagaban a medias y rellenaban el refresco por turnos. Luego se tomaban el café barato de camino a la tienda de Leigh, dónde se quedaba Lisandro a hacer los deberes en la parte de atrás. Castiel subía a su casa para dormir h

* * *

asta tarde y después paseaba con Demonio durante un par de horas por el bosque que había al lado de su casa.

Esa era la rutina de invierno para Castiel. Y aunque la había cumplido en lo que llevaba de día, no podría hacer los mismo durante el resto.

-Estás raro.-dejó caer Lisandro.- ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

Realmente debía estar actuando extraño si Lisandro sacaba el tema.

-Estoy bien.-dijo mientras hundía la pajita en el refresco.

Lisandro se quedó callado, observando los tics de su amigo.

-Bueno, ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.-añadió.

-Lo sé.-dijo más animado.-Boris sólo me ha dicho que deje de faltar, no me preocupa.

Acabaron de comer y salieron en dirección al centro. Había parado de llover y la calle llena de charcos parecía estar cubierta de espejos. Pasaron por delante de una tienda de música y decidieron entrar.

Era un local hundido, casi un sótano, y tenía una señal de neón morada encima de la puerta con forma de estrella. Eran habituales de allí, por lo que la dependienta, una señora mayor, les saludó de manera familiar. Castiel agradeció charlar un rato con ella, le enseñó unos carteles de actuaciones que iban a tener lugar durante el mes por la ciudad. Mientras tanto, Lisandro miraba CD's.

Cuando salieron llovía intensamente, así que se apresuraron para llegar a la tienda de ropa lo antes posible. Rosa les esperaba con la puerta de la trastienda abierta. Llevaba un abrigo negro largo y ajustado, con una mano metida en el bolsillo y la otra sujetando un cigarrillo en sus últimas. Sonrió al verlos girar la esquina.

-Chicos, pasad vamos.-dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

La trastienda era un espacio relativamente grande. En ella Leigh y Rosa habían puesto un pequeño taller, una zona de descanso y el almacén. Leigh había ido rescatando lámparas de un rastro porque allí no había ventanas. El resultado era una decoración bastante apañada y con un toque casi místico, a Lisandro le encantaba. Los tres en general pasaban mucho tiempo allí.

Castiel saludó a la pareja y se despidió de Lisandro.

-Nos vemos mañana.-le dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Al llegar a casa, se tiró sobre la cama. Demonio fue enseguida a saludarle y se puso a acariciarlo mientras miraba el móvil. Notó que hacía bastante frío y cerró la habitación para encender la estufa. El perro se acostó a su lado y en seguida cayó dormido. Pero Castiel era incapaz de dejar la mente en blanco. En su cabeza sólo había una cosa. Le daba tanta impresión pensar en ello que no era capaz de imaginarlo seguido, llegaba al punto de repetir la misma imagen una y otra vez de manera entrecortada. Eran los ojos de Nathaniel.

Se sintió impotente. Abrió la mesita de noche y sacó un cigarrillo. Lo puso en sus labios, el tacto suave del papel hizo que se relajara. Encendió el extremo y pegó una calada honda. Y luego otra igual.

El reloj del móvil marcaba las 17:03. Justificó su falta de sueño con el café.

Abrió el portátil y se puso a mirar vídeos en youtube. Estuvo cerca de una hora matando el tiempo de esta manera. Alrededor de las seis y cuarto llevaba una cajetilla y media. A pesar de que hacía rato que había abierto la ventana, el humo se había condensado en el techo del cuarto.

Entró al baño y se desvistió para ducharse, tenía la piel de gallina.

Pasó un buen rato debajo del grifo. El agua hirviendo cayendo por sus hombros le ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Miró sus manos, desprendiendo vaho y completamente arrugadas.

Una vez seco, cerró las ventanas y volvió a encender la estufa. Conectó el altavoz al móvil y trató de poner la música menos deprimente que tenía.

''¿Y ahora qué?'' pensó.

Eran menos diez. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Trató de relajarse respirando acompasadamente.

15 minutos después, el timbre hizo que saliera de su trance. Se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta sin siquiera mirar quién era.

Nathaniel subió las escaleras y tocó a la puerta. Cuando Castiel la abrió, Demonio salió corriendo hacia él. Éste, al ver al doberman se echó para atrás.

-No hace nada.- dijo Castiel cogiéndole de la correa y reteniéndolo.

Nathaniel entró y cerró la puerta. Castiel soltó al perro, que se puso a oler al extraño. Acercó la mano al hocico de Demonio, este la lamió y luego restregó su cara en ella. Lo acarició por la cabeza y el cuello.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Demonio.-respondió

Una vez conocido al intruso, Demonio se fue a tumbarse al salón.

-¿Dónde puedo lavarme las manos?-preguntó.

Castiel le señaló el aseo.

Cuando acabó ambos fueron a la habitación de Castiel. Este se quedó completamente callado.

-He leído en la etiqueta que es mejor ponérselo dos veces al día.-dijo Nathaniel, esta vez preparado para que se riera en su cara o le mandara a tomar por culo.

Castiel levantó la mirada, pero Nathaniel miraba para otro lado. Se puso de pie delante suya.

Nathaniel sacó el bote del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo dió. Después se quitó la camiseta.

-Aquí hace frío.-dijo.

Castiel cerró la puerta y subió la calefacción.

Volver a ver la espalda lacerada de Nathaniel le dió impresión. Untó sus dedos en la crema y empezó a masajear con cuidado.

-¿Te duele menos?

-No.

Comenzó a llover de nuevo. El martilleo suave de las gotas contra el cristal relajó el ambiente.

Castiel se acercó un poco más a él. Pasó sus dedos por las costillas hasta llegar a la parte delantera de su torso. Masajeó el único morado que tenía en esa zona. Después su mano comenzó a descender hasta llegar al pantalón, dónde se detuvo. Nathaniel retrocedió levemente, casi pegando su cuerpo contra el de Castiel. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, y le miró de reojo, estaba hiperventilando. Con su mano izquierda tomó la mano de Castiel, guiándola ligeramente hacia abajo; la derecha la puso sobre su muslo, atrayéndole más hacia él.

Castiel desabrochó el botón del pantalón de Nathaniel. Cuando hubo bajado la cremallera, metió los dedos entre la tela y su ropa interior. Castiel eliminó cualquier espacio que quedara entre sus cuerpos, pegándose al otro sin llegar a presionar contra sus moratones. La mano de Nathaniel se deslizó entre ambos, rozando con ella su entrepierna. Él la frotó contra el pantalón de Nathaniel.

Este no tardó en sentir su erección presionándole, que junto a las caricias que le estaba dando acabaron por excitarle también. Castiel dejó de jugar por encima de la ropa interior y metió la mano dentro, tocando directamente su piel. Nathaniel ahogó un pequeño gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Castiel llevó la otra mano cerca de su boca, presionando suavemente el dedo índice contra sus labios hasta que cedió a meterlo. Nathaniel lo acarició con la lengua y luego lo chupó despacio. Su boca era increíblemente cálida. Luego introdució un segundo.

Nathaniel tiró de los pantalones de Castiel con impaciencia. Éste sacó los dedos para bajarlos ligeramente, e hizo los mismo con los de Nathaniel. Acercó los dedos a su interior, sin llegar a meterlos, mientras que comenzaba a masturbarle.

Metió el primero poco a poco y lo movió despacio. Luego empezó a meter el segundo con mucha más dificultad. Castiel lo introdujo bruscamente, Nathaniel resopló. Los abría y cerraba despacio.

Castiel sacó los dedos y comenzó a penetrarle. Con su mano derecha le sujetaba por la cadera. Nathaniel gimió cuando le sintió entero dentro. Se quedaron quietos unos momentos. Notaba el aliento tibio de Castiel en su nuca.

Poco a poco empezó a moverse. Primero torpemente, después más acompasado. Un gruñido salió de su boca e intentó ahogarlo mordiendo el cuello de Nathaniel. Su mano seguía masturbándole. Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que Castiel se vino. Nathaniel lo hizo después.

Se quedaron parados, jadeantes. Castiel salió de él y se subió los pantalones. Luego le ayudó a ponerse los suyos y se fué al baño a lavarse las manos. Cuando salió Nathaniel ya se había vestido del todo.

Se miraron unos segundos, luego este último desapareció por la puerta.

Castiel se cambió de pantalones, cogió un par de cosas y salió a pasear a Demonio.

Nathaniel se alejaba a paso ligero de allí. Después de un rato llegó a su casa. Se encerró en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 _ **Aclarar que Castiel mide 183 cm y Nathaniel 179**_

 ** _Y gracias a mi prima, que me corrigió el cap xD_**


End file.
